Food and beverage containers, such as personal coolers and beverage coolers or jugs, are typically used to store items that need to remain cool. During outdoor sports or recreational activities, such as baseball, football, track, etc, these coolers are typically stored on the ground or placed on the bench because there is no designated area to store the coolers for the players. Generally, storing the coolers on the ground or on the bench can result in the beverage jugs being accidentally knocked over. This can result in the exterior of the container, including the designated area from which fluid and/or other contents are to be obtained from the container, to get dirty and potentially contaminated. Furthermore, if leakage occurs, the area in which the cooler rests on the ground can become muddy or messy.
Therefore a need exists for a system that addresses the problems associated with conventional coolers used in outdoor areas.